


So Much Importance

by deedeeinfj



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: If at first you don't succeed, try, try again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Buoys and Ballast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715739) by [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/pseuds/Fire_Sign). 



> So. This fic is in two parts. The first part isn't my usual style. It switches POV back and forth in every paragraph, and that disjointed feel is intentional. Also, there is no direct dialogue (which pained me! my favorite thing to write!) because I wanted to convey the communication breakdown. Part two is more of what you're used to from me... assuming you're used to anything from me.
> 
> The first part is Jack and Phryne's "downright awful" first time from [chapter 21](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8715739/chapters/20128870) of Fire_Sign's Buoys and Ballast. The second part is a continuation of chapter 22, where they give it another go.

**I.**

> _Jack wasn’t bad, despite his relative inexperience, and certainly knew the theory even if the execution was less than perfect, but months of lingering, thrilling touches did not seem to translate well to the boudoir. For either of them. Jack’s orgasm was quick and unfulfilling, and Phryne’s unreachable despite efforts, and eventually they called a halt to proceedings._ -Fire_Sign
> 
>  

Knowing he wouldn't really be staying in a guest room, Jack carried his bag to Phryne's room and tossed it aside without a care as she pinned him to the closed door and attacked his mouth and buttons with equal fervor. He didn't want it to be this way, fast and desperate; he had imagined it so many times and longed for it with such intensity, and even in the most passionate versions, it hadn't gone by in a frantic blur.

Didn't he understand how much she needed him? He lowered one of his hands, which had been cradling her face, and she wanted to crow in victory that he would touch her at last, but instead he smoothed the palm down her back. With a growl of impatience, she left off unbuttoning him, grabbed his hand, and crushed it against her breast. She turned him and pushed him backwards to her bed until he fell onto it, then she went for his trousers.

He said her name, a plea for her to slow down. To remember that he hadn't been with a woman in years. To let him - to let herself - savor this. To have some mercy. She obviously didn't understand what he was begging her for. Her hot mouth took him all the way in, and his pleasure was over before he had a moment to process that it had begun.

Well... that happened sometimes, she reasoned. It was to be expected from a man who had been celibate for so long. She would use it to her advantage. In a little while, he would be ready for her again, and he would have stamina he might not have had otherwise. They could take their time. Lick and nibble and murmur. While he recovered, seemingly in a daze, she threw off her clothes and joined him in the bed.

Jack blinked as her warm body covered his and rolled him on top of her. She was naked now, so along with the humiliation he felt at losing control like a schoolboy, he also got to entertain the sharp sting of disappointment at not having the thrill of undressing her himself. How often he had fantasized about slowly revealing every exquisite inch of her. Not that she wasn't as exquisite as he had dreamed - even more so, as it happened - but... He shoved aside those negative thoughts and reminded himself that Phryne Fisher was in his arms, had just given him pleasure (of a brief sort that was tainted with his own failure), and now wanted him to do the same. He was more than willing. And if she wanted this encounter to be fast and matter-of-fact, he would give her that as well.

She gasped as his fingers went straight for the bulls-eye, as it were. Fast and insistent circles. It was too much. It definitely wasn't good. She reached between them and guided his hand up to her breast as she had done earlier, moaning to encourage him.

Realizing that she wanted him to touch her breasts while he pleasured her with his mouth, he made his way down her body as efficiently as he could. He couldn't help but think longingly of sucking those sweet, pointed nipples into his mouth and curling his tongue around them. Another time... if there was another time. Surely there would be another time if he could give her what she wanted, how she wanted it. Besides, there was something even sweeter waiting for his lips and tongue.

Jack enjoyed giving a woman oral pleasure. That much was clear. And she could tell that he knew the basic mechanics of it. But he seemed impatient, almost desperate for her to finish. There was no teasing, no build-up, none of the delicious anticipation. She felt pressured, and no matter how good Jack's mouth felt (and it did, oh God, it _did_ ), she knew a plateau when she encountered it. She needed him inside her. Having Jack inside her at last would be just the thing.

When her whimpers and moans ceased and she said his name quietly and tugged on his shoulders, he was crushed. He had failed her again. Had it been bad or simply not good enough? He stared down at her face below his, unable to tell if his kiss would be welcomed. He closed his eyes as her hand stroked his cock. Even if he hadn't been exhausted, the shame and disappointment of almost every aspect of the night had completely thrown him. Still, his cock was brought once more to attention.

She reached over to her nightstand, where her device had been stowed in anticipation of Jack's arrival.

She hadn't expected him until the 27th, she had said earlier, yet her device was here by her bed? Had she been entertaining others? Not that he had any claim on her then or even now, but it hurt. He waited in silence as she inserted the small piece of rubber and guided him into her body.

Jack's cock felt as wonderful as his mouth. He was a good length and quite thick, and the sensation of him filling her was everything she had hoped. She crossed her ankles around his back and held him as tightly as she could, sighing as she waited for him to move. Instead, she felt him soften and slip from her body, and she almost wanted to cry in frustration.

He lowered his forehead to hers. He couldn't bring himself to kiss her, knowing beyond all doubt that she couldn't want that now. He said he was tired; it was true. She nodded and let her legs fall to either side of him.

He had felt so good. His cock in her mouth, his skin on hers, his tongue, his muscled shoulders and thighs, his beautifully clear eyes, his lips when they had kissed. It could have been amazing. It should have been amazing.

He felt naked enough on the inside, so the least he could do was cover the outside with pyjamas.

 

* * *

**II.**

> _“Can I kiss you?”_
> 
> _“You want to, after last night?”_
> 
> _She laughed softly, brushing her nose against his._
> 
> _“It would be a very silly thing, to be put off by one bad experience.”_ -Fire_Sign
> 
>  

A waltz, he had said. "Slow and close?" she asked.

"Slow and close is exactly what I had in mind," he said. 

Jack released her hands in order to tug his pyjama shirt up over his head, but Phryne said, "Wait." Keeping her hands where he had left them, as if he still had them pinned, she said, "Unbutton it for me." He loosened each button one by one, watching her watch him. After he had freed the last button, Phryne lifted her hands to push the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms.

"I wanted to undress you last night," he admitted.

"I'll wear something with a maddening number of tiny buttons next time we go out, and you can undo every one."

He trailed his fingertips down the center of her sternum and back up to trace her collarbones. Leaning down, he tasted the notch between them, and she sighed. Phryne slid her fingers into his hair as he kissed his way to one breast and circled the nipple with his tongue.

"I wanted to do that last night," he said.

"I wanted you to."

"I thought you were in a hurry."

She laughed quietly. "I thought you were."

He cupped her other breast in his hand and stroked his thumb over the nipple. "Tell me what else you wanted last night."

"I wanted you to kiss your way up my legs and tease me until I couldn't bear it." She traced his calf with her foot.

Jack smiled, lifted her leg, and kissed her knee. "Like this?"

"Yes."

He brushed his lips up a little higher and let his teeth scrape against her skin. "Like this?"

"Yes, Jack."

Higher and higher he went, licking and kissing, until his nose traced the crease of her inner thigh. "Like this, Phryne," he said in a low voice, not a question. Then his mouth was on her as it had been the night before, but he took his time as both had wanted and neither had said. He lit a fire and tended it and blew on it gently until it flared hot. She pulsed her hips against him, climbing the mountain without a plateau in sight. 

For months she had fantasized about coming undone for Jack Robinson, and she did, splendidly. When her eyes opened, she saw Jack watching her in awe.

"I wanted that last night," he said. "That more than anything else."

Together they pushed off Jack's pyjama bottoms, and they kissed as their bodies joined.

"You felt so good inside me last night," she breathed against his shoulder. "You feel so good now."

His hands wandered and caressed, but his eyes never left hers as he made love to her. "Phryne, I'm close," he said, jaw tight. "Come for me. Please."

"I will," she promised. "I will."


End file.
